Why Did You Lie?
by RaceGirl4148
Summary: Spoilers for Big Nickel...one-shot of my take on what should happen after the end of Big Nickel Andy/Sam


_Spoilers for Big Nickel. I'm not a fan of how it ended, so this is a little one shot of what I think should have happened at the end. _

….

"What was that for?" Andy asked as she pulled away from Luke's kiss.

"I'm not allowed to kiss my girlfriend?"

"So I'm your girlfriend again?"

"I think so."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Luke, you haven't talked to me in a week and didn't want to talk to me this morning unless it was work related and now all of the sudden we're all good, doesn't make sense."

"Swarek came to me and said nothing happened, he said he tried and you shut him down."

"So you believe Sam and not me?"

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Really? Because that's what it sounds like to me."

"I thought you'd be happy I'm forgiving you."

"Yeah, I thought that's what I wanted too," Andy said as she started walking away from Luke. She couldn't exactly run away from him because of her leg. She also made a mental note that he didn't even ask about her leg, he had to have seen her obvious limp.

"Andy, wait, what's going on here?" Luke asked as he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Well, let's see you won't speak to me because you don't believe me, Sam tells you what you want to hear, not the truth, and suddenly everything is ok in the universe. Why didn't you believe me Luke?"

"What do you mean not the truth?"

"Nothing happened that night because the lights came on, I went to him, I kissed him. I stopped when the lights came back on."

"You came onto him? You went to him the night of the blackout?"

"I killed someone that day Luke and you were more worried about how big the case was, not how I was, you never asked me how I was!"

"So you went running to Swarek?"

"I needed someone to talk to."

"I'm confused as to where the kissing him part comes into play during a conversation?"

"You want to be mad, fine, you have every right to be, but I'm done. I can't be second to your job. Did you even notice the fact I hurt my leg today?"

She saw Luke's eyes drop to her leg.

"I didn't think so."

Andy again turned and walked away from Luke and he just stood there.

Sam walked out the same door Andy has minutes before and saw Luke standing by the car and Andy walking away.

"What happened to not screwing it up?" Sam asked Luke.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"She came onto you, not the other way around."

"She tell you that?"

"Why did you lie?"

Luke's loud voice caught Andy's attention and she turned back around to see Sam standing in front of him. She couldn't hear what Sam was saying. She stopped, but didn't walk back to them.

"I want her to be happy and she wanted you and even if I don't agree with her choice, I did what I did for her, to try to make her happy. It's something you should have tried once."

Luke swung his fist and hit Sam right in the jaw.

"Luke!" Andy yelled from where she was in the parking lot. Both men turned and saw her standing there. She dropped her bag and started hobbling the best she could back to them.

"What the hell was that about?" Andy yelled at Luke when she got closer.

"Whatever," Luke said as he turned and walked back inside the building.

"Are you ok?" Andy asked when she saw Sam touching his chin.

"I've been hit harder," Sam joked.

"Why did he hit you?"

"He didn't like what I had to say."

"Why did you lie to him?"

"Let me take you home since you can't walk and we'll talk."

Andy almost wanted to argue with him, but he was right for two reasons, she couldn't walk and having a conversation about the night they almost slept together was not appropriate to have right outside of the station.

"I wanted you to be happy," Sam said a couple minutes after they left the station.

"What?"

"That's why I lied, I told him I came onto you and you shut me down and that you were crazy about him, told him not to screw it up. I was trying to make you happy."

Andy didn't say anything right away.

"What did he say to you?" Sam asked after several seconds of silence.

"Said he ran into you, I asked him if we were talking again and he kissed me."

"So what was the problem?"

"This morning I went into his office to try to talk to him and he said he had nothing to say to me unless it's work related and then he's waiting for me in the parking lot and kissing me without a word, I asked him what was with the change."

"And he told you what I said."

"I was pissed because he didn't believe me, but he believed you. I can't deal with the constant back and forth with him, so I told him the truth."

"Guess that didn't go well."

"He didn't even notice the fact I was limping when I came out. He never asks me if I'm ok or checks on me," Andy wiped a single tear off her cheek. "You do that," she added almost in a whisper.

"I'm sorry Andy, I was trying to help you."

"I know you were."

"I want to see you happy and I realized that me being an ass was only hurting you. I figured that if it was Callahan, and not me, who was going to make you happy, I needed to do something to make that happen for you."

"That's not completely true."

"What's not?"

"The you being an ass part is, but Luke wasn't going to make me happy."

"So why were you trying to get him to forgive you?"

Andy was thinking of several different ways to answer Sam and couldn't decide on what she wanted to say.

While Andy was thinking Sam pulled up in front of her apartment. She looked out the window, but didn't move to get out of the truck.

"Andy?"

"He was the safe choice."

"What does that mean?"

"There was less of a chance of getting hurt."

"You think I would hurt you?"

"I'm not in love with Luke."

"Andy, look at me," Sam said as he reached up for her chin and turned her head.

When her eyes met his he could see the confusion and fear in her eyes.

"You have no idea how sorry I am for the way I acted toward you after the night you came to my house, I let my emotions take over. The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you Andy."

"I know that."

Andy tried to look away, but Sam kept hold of her chin.

"I know I'm not supposed to, but as we've already talked about I'm not a stickler for rules, I love you Andy. I've never met a woman like you."

Andy couldn't control herself and tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Sam used his thumb to wipe some of the tears away.

"Don't cry," he whispered.

Andy smiled at him, but didn't speak. She couldn't find the right words to say. She had thought about Sam saying those words to her so many times and now she finally heard them.

"I love you," Sam repeated as he leaned over and placed soft kisses on each of Andy's cheeks, kissing away her tears.

"I love you too," Andy whispered in his ear.

Sam pulled back from her slightly so he could look her in the eye. He gave her that small smile she loved so much and then kissed her.

….

_Thoughts? This was something I had floating around in my head for a couple days._


End file.
